Ese beso
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ya no era posible negarlo, había sido delatado por una estúpida aplicación creada por él.


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Dan Schnneider.

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC (Nunca, repito, nunca he escrito de esta pareja, ni de esta serie, así que lamento si hay mucho OoC)

**Nota**: Créanme señores lo intenté, pero no pude evitarlo mis manos simplemente se posaron sobre el teclado y escribieron esta locura, perdónenme cualquier errorcillo y pues linchenme si así lo desea. Adoro esta pareja y admito que nunca he leído un fic de ellos, pero verlos en la TV fue demasiado para mi, así que ya ven lo que contrajo todo esto.

**Aclaración**: Sé que es obvio, pero aún así está ubicado en el capítulo "_¡Ay por Dios_!"

* * *

**Ese beso**

* * *

_Por Sam_

Ya no podía negarlo, había sido descubierta y por una maldita aplicación creada por él. Se había esforzado durante tantos años para que sólo ella fuera consciente de sus sentimientos, para llevar esa carga ella sola, pero no, él tenía que crear esa aplicación estúpida que la había delatado ¿por qué tenía que descubrirse justo ahora? No estaba preparada. No. No quería demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, menos a él.

Maldita aplicación. Maldito Freddie. Ambos la habían delatado y ahora no podía esconder sus sentimientos a los demás.

Sin contar que ella también se había delatado un poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sacar su lado femenino y bueno ese día tan inoportuno? Quizás si hubiese actuado como la Sam _normal_ él hubiese pensado que su maldita aplicación no funcionaba y su "enamoramiento" no habría llegado a oídos de Carly.

Eso habría impedido tantas cosas, como que su mejor amiga la encerrara a solas con Brad o que la alentara a contar sus sentimientos, pero ella no entendía, nadie lo hacía, no podía decir lo que sentía porque la haría ver débil y expuesta. Podría haber actuado normal ese día, pero no pudo evitarlo, era como si esa parte de sí hubiera estado luchando durante años para salir y ese día al fin lo había conseguido, no en el mejor momento, no obstante no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Excepto negarlo.

Era su única opción pero Carly y Freddie no se la ponían para nada fácil, ¡Demonios! Todo era culpa de esa maldita aplicación ojala pudiera destruirla y golpear en la cara a Freddie por crearla, pero no, no podía hacerlo y una pequeña parte de sí no se atrevía a dañar algo que él hubiese creado.

Malditos sentimientos ¿no podía quitárselos de encima? La hacían sentirse débil, y ella no podía permitirse ser débil.

No quería ser igual de obvia que él en cuanto a Carly se refería, no quería mostrar esos horribles ojos, no estaba para exponerse de esa manera. No. Tenía que continuar negándolo, aunque ellos no les creyeran, tenía que conformarse en guardar sus sentimientos para sí misma.

Estaba allí tomando de aquella botella de agua, meditando, sí, definitivamente debía seguir mintiendo, no iba a ser una estúpida debilucha, pero con lo único que no contaba era con que él se apareciera de repente, mirándola con curiosidad e interés, como si aún no se creyera lo que su estúpida aplicación había descubierto.

Carly lo había mandado eso era lo más seguro, siempre había sido así, Freddie luchaba día tras día para cumplir todo lo que saliera de la boca de su mejor amiga, y aunque lo negara sabía que era quién lo había mandado para que hablara con ella.

Freddie era tan obvio. Y molesto.

¿Qué demonios le había visto a ese zoquete?

Quería que se fuera, que la dejara en paz y que dejara de hablar. No había nada más molesto que escucharlo hablar, su voz de nerd se calaba entre sus pensamientos y martillaba su cabeza, dándole jaqueca.

Era un estúpido nerd, pero una pequeña parte de sí sabía que él tenía razón.

¿Mostrar sus sentimientos? ¡Por Dios! Freddie la conocía, esa jamás sería ella, nunca podría hacerlo, no podría exponerse de esa manera y mucho menos con él. De todos los chicos del planeta no podía demostrarle sus sentimientos precisamente a él.

Quería callarlo, que no siguiera hablando, oírlo hablar era una maldita tortura su voz de nerd martillaba su cabeza una y otra vez.

Y entonces lo besó.

Porque no se le ocurría otra manera de silenciarlo. Porque a pesar de que lo había corrido, incluso gruñido el imbécil no se había ido, no la había dejado sola, y la obligó a hacer esa estupidez de la cual, _estaba segura_, se arrepentiría.

Y despertó. ¿Qué _demonios_ era eso? Sí, definitivamente había enloquecido. Maldito Freddie. Era el culpable de su locura, porque todo aquello indicaba lo loca que estaba. Se separó de él como si su tacto la quemara y en cierta forma así era, su tacto le hacía daño, la enloquecía.

― Perdón.

Estaba loca sí, pero si era sincera consigo misma, a una efímera parte de sí le había gustado besarlo. Y esa pequeñísima parte estaba feliz por ese segundo beso que compartía con el nerd, después de tantos años.

_End_.


End file.
